With motorcycles, particularly high performance motorcycles for racing, the proper regulation of inclination of the steering axis of the steering axis affords the driver a fundamental advantage. At high speed and along a straight line significant rearward inclination considerably increases vehicle stability and allows the driver to safely increase speed to the maximum. Conversely, the greater the angle, the harder the handlebar is to turn. Thus, it is obvious that on slopes with frequent sharp curves or on mountain roads, inclination should be minimal to eliminate wasting driver time on turns or forcing the driver to exert too great an effort to guide the vehicle. An ideal solution would be to achieve a vehicle wherein inclination could be regulated on course, that is, increased for travel in straight lines and reduced for curves.
This is the aim which the present invention proposes to achieve.